Unique
by JetBlackSkies
Summary: Kosabana is the last decendant of an ancient Royal clan. the clan have speacial powers that enable them to control elements to a limit. Kosabana was never told of her history so when she discovers she has these abilities she thinks shes a freak.
1. Dificult past

I always knew I was different, but I never knew I was a freak. I don't remember anything from before I was 6, as it was so long ago. When I was 6, everyone turned 7, they grew but I never did. My parents died when I was 3 so I don't remember them; maybe they were very small people. I thought that I had growing disabilities, but when I turned 11, I finally grew, but I grew into a 7 year old. Every five years my body grew 1. Surprisingly no one ever bothered me about it until a very proud boy came into my class. He would tease me whenever he got the chance, he would call me names and pull my hair (my hair is sliver). But one day I couldn't take it, I got so mad that I thought of a wind so strong it would come and sweep him away from me. And just as it happened in my thoughts the wind really did come and this poor boy was swept off his feet and carried away. Parents complained to the orphanage where I lived. They contacted the school and told them that they didn't want me around their children. The adults tried to hide it from me and act like nothing was wrong. But I knew I was a freak and that nobody would want me. So I packed up my things and ran. I ran until my feet hurt and then ran some more. I had to get away from these people who despised me. I found a cave hidden away from the world where I thought about everything that had happened. But if I aged every 5 years then how old was I. I calculated that I was in fact 35 years old. But I was in the body of a 7 year old. For the next 45 years I switched from town to town making sure no one saw me from who I am. But there were people who called me royal and they knew of my abilities, they would try to get me to come with them. But they didn't want me because of me; they only wanted me for their own personal weapon. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. Anyone could be an enemy. So I isolated myself from everyone. I despised my powers so much that I learn how not to use them. I taught myself other forms of attack and defence that had nothing to do with my cursed abilities. They only brought pain; I vowed I would never use them again. But I longed for a normal life, so after all these years I decided to go and join the leaf village again. By now probably everyone would have forgotten me. And I was right; no one looked at me with hatred in their eyes anymore. Lady Tsunade fit me into a group of 3 ninja to help me fit into the village. Their names were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

I found it surprisingly funny to see both boys' eyes popping out of their heads when they saw me. But it's normal as I have a very slim figure with silvery long hair that comes down to my hips with porcine coloured skin. My face and skin look as if they are flawless. But I never show any interest in boys so they will soon learn that. As I approached they finally gained control over themselves. Naruto was the first to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Naruto!" Naruto was a blond little weirdo who spoke everything he thought almost.

"Naruto stope being so rude" whispered the girl standing next to naruto.

"Hi I'm Sakura and this is Saskue" Sakura had a big grin on her face. She was a nice girl she had short pink hair and you could tell by the way she was looking at Saskue that she really liked him.

"Hey" Saskue said with an emotionless tone. They were looking at me funnily as if they expect something. Oh they probably want me to say hi and give a big grin, wonderful.

"Oh Hi I'm Kosabana" I said with a big fake grin on my face.

"Do you want us to show you around?" said naruto with a big grin on his face. I wonder if he ever stops smiling. I really don't want to go but I guess I have to.

"Yea Sure"

"Cool ok follow us" I froze, that's what every person who tried to use me as their own personal weapon told me. Maybe these children are just trying to lure me into a trap. I have to get out of here. I spotted an alley way just across the street, when they turned their backs I made a run for it. I heard them calling after me but I was long gone. I raced through the streets to the hotel room Lady Tsunade had provided me. Then a thought reached my mind, what if their spying on this room planning an attack. I quickly checked every inch of the room till I could safely say there was nothing there. I then sat down on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Protection!

I woke to the sound of birds chattering outside my room, I smiled they seem to have such a peaceful life with nothing to worry about. If I were a bird I would fly away and never turn back. A knock at the door woke me from my daydream. I jumped up cautiously; I grabbed my small hand knife from the dresser and slowly approached the door. Someone knocked again in a hard manner that told me they were in a hurry. I slowly opened the door to find naruto with his normal wide grin.

"Yes" I asked not really in a very nice tone.

"Do you want to join us for some breakfast?"

"Not really" And I was telling the truth I wasn't hungry at all. I started to close the door but the idiot put his foot in the door.

"Come on it will be fun" There was something about his smile that made it impossible to refuse.

"Ok just give me a minute" As I closed the door I could see that Naruto was giving the thumbs up to Sakura and Sasuke down the hall. But for once I wasn't nervous, it was actually quite funny. I quickly pulled on a plain white shirt, a beige jacket and some skinny jeans. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and slipped on some flip-flops. When I opened the door naruto was still waiting for me.

"Ok cool your ready, follow me" Naruto cringed as he accidentally said follow me. I just giggled and kept following him. At the end on the hall Sakura and Sasuke joined us. We at last came to a small café where we sat down at a table for 4. We all got our meals and started talking. Soon I was laughing and talking non-stop. For the first time in years I was relaxed and having fun. I hung out with them a lot after that I met many of their friends as well, at first I was cautious of them but after a while I found I enjoyed meeting new people. I was starting to trust people again.

One day Sakura and I were walking home from the shopping mall when a man walked right in front of us. He grabbed my hand in the process, dragging me into an ally way. Sakura ran after us yelling at him to let me go. The man flung me over his shoulder knocking the air from my lungs. I turned trying to get a view of what was going on. Sakura was about to launch herself at the stranger. But I knew she couldn't over power him, he was twice her size. I tried to tell her to run but I couldn't. Sakura launched at him but she was blocked by kakushi, kakushi told Sakura to get out of the way. I felt the stranger's grip on me loosen, I tried to grip onto him but I couldn't, I fell with a thud, I hit my head on the ground and everything went black.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard Sakura's voice, she sounded worried. Someone opened a window and the light poured over me. I tried to roll over to shade my eyes from the light. Then I remembered what had happened. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up.

"Where am I? What happened? Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yea I'm fine, Kakushi fought the guy off and he ran away, you should rest you hit your head pretty hard." I lay back down onto my bed with relief. But what if kakushi isn't there next time, I could be killed. Doctors came and left, the nurses were really nice but I don't like hospitals I was itching to get better and out of there.

After 2 weeks in the hospital I was finally free. To celebrate my freedom Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and me went out to grab some dinner. But throughout meal, they kept glancing at each other like they had something to say.

"Ok what is it?" I said as I put my fork down. They all glanced at each other like they were sending secret messages to each other.

"Lady Tsunade wants to put you under protection" Sasuke finally said breaking the silence. Protection? What, why would they do that.

"Why?"

"We have no idea all we know is that its Gaara" Stated Sakura; she had a kind of disappointed tone in her voice.

"Who's Gaara and why can't you protect me?" I didn't understand, they were my friends and they would be great protection, why did they have to go and get someone that I didn't know to protect me. It doesn't make sense.

"Gaara is a ninja of the sand and he is one of the best fighter's we have seen, although he put our friend lee in the hospital and we had some trouble with him a while back. And we are but Gaara is your full time bodyguard." Sakura said in her very intelligent voice. It sounded like they weren't too happy about him coming. Wait a minute did they just say full time body guard!

"Wait what do you mean by full time body guard?"

"Like he has to be with you at all times"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! Don't I get any privacy? What about if I need to have a shower?!" At all times are they kidding?!!!!!

"No it's not like that; he just has to wait outside in that case" Yikes I'm never going to get any privacy. I sighed and we finished and went back to our rooms. I got ready for bed and slipped into bed. I thought about what Gaara would be like. I'll meet him in the morning anyway so I might as well get some sleep. Soon I was fast asleep.


	3. Gaara

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Arggghhhh" I yelled as I fell off my bed, surprised at the large sound coming from my door. I picked myself up off the floor and stormed towards the door angrily. Who the hell wakes people up this early! I opened my door, there stood a scary looking redhead, he was taller than me and very well built. But I didn't care that rat basterd woke me up!

"Who the hell do you think you are! I was happily asleep until you walked your fancy butt up to my door and whack it so hard that you might have woken everyone in this building!" I glared at him; his face didn't change at all he just stared at me.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"My name is Gaara, I'm supposed to be here, and I was sent to protect you."

"You're Gaara?" I said in a surprised tone, he wasn't like anything I expected.

"May I come in?"

"No" I didn't want him in my room

"I have orders to protect you, so unfortunately I need to keep you in sight"

"I don't care what your orders are; I'm not letting a strange man come into my room." I went to close the door but he put his hand on the door stopping it from closing. I used all my strength to try and close the door but it didn't budge. He didn't even look like he was trying very hard. He had no expression on his face; it was like he was a zombie. Eventually I gave in, he walked in and looked around, I couldn't tell what he thought of my room as he still had no emotion on his face. Obviously I wouldn't get anymore sleep with him in the room so I grabbed my clothes and went into my bathroom to have a quick shower. When I got out he was still in the exact same position he was in when I first went into the bathroom. A bit weirded out I went in search of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Gaara was following me; it felt like I had my own stalker. I found them all having breakfast at the café down the road. They all smiled when they saw me except Sasuke but he hardly ever smiles, and to think I thought he was the only person in this world that didn't show emotion.

"I guess Gaara found you already" giggled Sakura as she could tell I wasn't in a good mood.

"Yes actually he woke me up" Taking a sip of the coffee they had ordered me. The caffeine would soon kick in and wake me up. I looked around but I couldn't spot Gaara.

"Where's Gaara?" I wonder where he's gone.

"He's staying out of sight so it doesn't seem suspicious." Said Naruto trying to spot Gaara with no luck. I spent the rest of the day with them, but I didn't spot Gaara once I had to admit he was good at staying hidden. When it was time for dinner they had to leave because they were going to visit their families for dinner. As I walked back to my room I couldn't help but let a few tears out, I left a pain in my heart I missed having a family.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?!" Gaara said alarmingly appearing from nowhere

"Did they say something to you?" He asked again

"No I'm fine" I assured him

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Well it's about time for tea; do you want to grab something to eat?" Well I was kind of hungry……

"Ok" We picked a small restaurant it was kinda cute, we got a table away from everyone else, it had a very nice view of the river. We ordered our food and started eating in silence the whole time. He started eating faster than me, so I ate faster; soon it turned into a competition on who could eat the fastest. Soon I gave up, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"I don't really know" I smiled looking out of the window lost in thought. It was kind of funny that we started that weird competition. H seems to be showing more emotion, but he keeps staring at me. I started to frown, and he thought it meant something was wrong.

"Something is defiantly wrong what is it?"

"It's nothing"

"It's my job to know" He crossed the line

"Your job! Is that all you think about! You don't show any emotion and now you keep bugging me about something that isn't there! Just go away!" I got up and stormed out of the restaurant. He is so annoying why won't he just give up and leave me alone.

"So that's what was wrong" I jumped at the sound of his voice, I didn't realize he had already caught up with me. I started to run; he ran after me and kept up with me the whole time. It didn't matter how many times I sped up he always caught up. When we were close to my room so I made a sprint for my room. I got to my door but he was already there. How the hell did he get there before me! So I walked slowly towards my room, obviously something on my face amused him. He was smiling, it actually made him look kind of handsome…..OMG! Where did that come from? I quickly rushed into my room. Gaara came in after me to my surprise.

"So are you staying in a room across the hall?"

"No we have to share a room" What!!!!!! No way am I letting him crash in my room.

"What are you kidding? I do need my privacy!"

"I'm sorry but its orders"

"I'll tell you orders" I said in a muffled voice

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing" I quickly said and blushed. Omg I blushed what is wrong with me! Maybe if I splash myself with water it will help. I grabbed my stuff I needed and went into the bathroom for a shower. It was like the hot water washed all my problems away. I finished up and came out in my little panda pyjamas forgetting that I had company. I walked straight to my bed and started pulls the sheets aside.

"Nice pyjamas"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I had forgotten he was there again.

"Jeez stop scaring me" I said in a very serious tone

"Ok" He was wearing a very big smile

"Do you find something funny?" I put my hands on my hips I probably looked so ridiculous.

"Nope may I please use your shower?" He wanted to use my shower? A guy in my shower! Ahhhhhh scary thought!

"Ok" I said trying to hide my fear. Once he had closed the door, I let out all this air I was holding in. I saw that while I had been in the shower he had set up a mattress for himself on the floor. At least we didn't have to share a bed…….ew gross. I sat in my bed and started to read my book. It was about a girl who gave up everything she has to follow a guy who doesn't care for her. What a stupid girl, I mean who would ever give up everything they have and are to follow someone who doesn't even care for you. I looked up from my book to see Gaara exiting the bathroom. He didn't have a shirt on, I could see his toned upper body it actually was kind of a nice sight. I didn't realize I was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh I'm sorry" I said snapping out of my daze. I turned my eyes back to my book but my eyes kept slipping away back to his well toned chest. What the hell was wrong with me? I finally got back to my book when he turned out the lights and got into bed. I gave up on reading and put my book away and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Lost

**I was slung onto the huge black strangers back, I heard Sakura's voice I turned and saw her about the leap at the stranger. I was back at the day that stranger tried to take me. I tried to warn Sakura but nothing came out of my mouth. The stranger grabbed Sakura by the hair and threw her against the wall and knocked her out. He then tied a cloth around my eyes. Then suddenly I was in a dark room tied to a huge dartboard. I heard a husky voice coming from in the darkness.**

"**We don't need her anymore…..kill her" Then a dart came straight for my face.**

I woke up screaming and soaked in sweat. Gaara jumped up in surprise, sand started to follow out of the big clay pot he wears on his back. The sand floated, it looked like Gaara was holding it up like a weapon. I was shaking really badly, it had been a dream but it seemed so real.

"Are you alright?!?" Gaara asked in alarm. I hadn't realized that I had started to cry.

"I had a nightmare" Gaara looked like he had no idea what to do. I couldn't help it I started to sob heavily. Gaara immediately came and sat next to me he put his arms around me.

"Its alright it was just a dream" Gaara softly whispered. I felt safe in his arms and soon a fell asleep again.

I woke up very warm and snug; I shifted and turn on my other side. It felt like there was something there. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gaara right next to me, in my bed!!!! I screamed and started kicking him. Gaara woke up very confused, but soon woke up when one of my kicks caught him in the crotch. He fell off the bed and started groaning and holding his crotch.

"What the hell! What was that for?" He yelled, wow he seemed to be showing emotion. But he was blaming me!

"Me?!? You're the one that fell asleep in my bed!" I yelled angrily

"Well you didn't have to kick me in the crotch!" He yelled back in an angry growl it actually scared me. He sounded really mad, so I grabbed my stuff and quickly ran for the bathroom. I tried to wash away my fear by relaxing in hot water, but it didn't work. After I had finished I walked cautiously out into my room. He seemed to have calmed down; he was getting his clothes for the day. He didn't even look at me as he passed me into the bathroom. I made my bed and fixed up my room while I waited for him, I couldn't go out today as all of my friends had to go to this special occasion thing. When Gaara finally came out of the shower he didn't seem to happy

"I'll go and get some take away breakfast, be back soon" I quickly rushed out of the room and made my way down the stairs of the hotel and across the street to the café, I couldn't help but think that maybe I should apologize I mean he was trying to be nice by comforting me when I had that nightmare, he probably was just so tired that he fell asleep. I got to the café and ordered some breakfast take away. I waited for a bit while they got my order, they are so slow. When they finally got my order out I grabbed it and started to walk back. I took my time as I wanted Gaara to calm down, so I went and checked out the markets in the street. I spent about half and hour there and then decided to go back. As I was coming up the stairs I heard something smash, I ran up the stairs and straight for my room and swung the door open. And right before my eyes was Gaara on the ground, he was bleeding on his arm and he looked pretty beat up, his left leg was also broken. And standing over him was a young man in his 20s smiling.

"So you finally join us Kosabana" He said looking me straight in the eyes. I froze; he had the same eyes as Sasuke. But I soon snapped out of it when I saw he had smashed the picture of all my friends. I launched myself at him, I kicked and punched as fast as I could, but he blocked every move. He avoided one of my punches and found and opening and swung his right hand straight into my stomach sending me flying into the wall. I hit the wall with a huge thud. How was I supposed to win this fight? You could always use your special abilities. The thought passed my mind and it seemed like the only choice. I stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh so you now have the courage to beat me, give up its useless" He seemed to think that I would just give up, he was wrong. I moved my legs into a more balanced position. Then I saw a picture in my mind of air grabbing him and blowing him far away where he cannot hurt us. And then the earth imprisoning him in an earth cage. And when I opened my eyes, what I had imagined happened, but as the man got pull out the window he yelled

"We will get you don't you worry about that!" As soon as he was gone I collapsed, I couldn't believe that I used my powers, my cursed powers. Gaara moaned pulling me from my thoughts. I went over to check on him, he was barely conscious. I picked him up and raced him to the hospital; as soon as I got there he was put into a bed and rushed off. I walked slowly home and into my destroyed room. There in the middle of the room was Lady Tsunade.

"Don't worry I will pay for the damages and I have also rented you another room" Lady Tsunade said.

"Oh thanks" I said, I still felt horrible. Lady Tsunade came right up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"You know if there is anything wrong you just come and tell me." Then she dropped some keys in my hand and walked out. I held the key up closer to my face to see what it read. It said room 10; I looked out into the hall and found my new room. For the rest of the day I picked things out of my old room and placed them back into my room. When I came to the picture of my friends I stopped. I started to cry, they taught me how to trust again and I had a great time but look what happened. I wasn't on my guard and now I've hurt someone. As I was picking up the glass, it slipped and sliced my finger, I watched as the blood dripped down my finger. If I didn't have these cursed powers there wouldn't be as much bloodshed. I stood up and pressed my fingers together so that the bleeding would stop.

That night I couldn't get to sleep, I was worrying about Gaara. But why did I care so much, I think I might like him. I miss him and his little smile. I felt so safe with him. Someone could come smashing into my room any minute and attack me. I finally got to sleep but I dreamt about Gaara all night. For the next week I was a zombie I did the essentials but I felt like I was no longer alive. I would visit the hospital every day, and every day they told me I couldn't see Gaara. I worried about him, he was all I thought about, but then something that I had forgotten came to the surface. I only aged every 5 years so even if we did end up together I would outlive him. I passed the thought as there were more important things to worry about like whether Gaara will ever get out of the hospital.


	5. Normal or Abnormal?

One day they finally let me go and see Gaara, he was asleep, and he looked so peaceful it was a relief to see that he was ok. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. I found a vase to put the flowers I brought for him in.

"Hey Gaara can you hear me" I whispered

"Who the hell do you think you are, waking people up this early" he whispered repeating what I had said the first time we met with a smile.

"Well looks like you didn't break your humor" I said with a smile. We sat there and chatted about all these random things. Then there was a silence for a while as if there was nothing else to talk about.

"Kosabana……." He whispered

"Yea?"

"I think I'm in love with you" He confessed, I stood back shocked, then my eyes filled with tears.

"No no no no no no. You can't!" I said with tears running down my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused obviously he wasn't expecting this reaction.

"It can't work don't you see! I don't age properly I grow 1 year every 5 years! I'll outlive you!" I blurted out

"I already knew"

"What! How could you possibly know, I hid it from everyone!" How did he know I hadn't told a soul or ever practiced my powers.

"How long have you known?" I asked

"Since I first started, I was told all about you and your history"

"My history?" What did he mean by my history I don't even know where I came from?

"Yea how you used to be royal and stuff" What! Royal what's going on? I don't understand

"You Lie!!!!" I screamed and stormed out of the room. How come everyone calls me royal I am not bloody royal!

"Wait Kosabana come back" Yelled Gaara. But I didn't look back I could hear Gaara trying to follow me but he was stopped by some nurses. I didn't care I was going straight to Lady Tsunade to straighten all this out. I stormed through Lady Tsunade's office and slammed my hand on the desk

"What the hell is going on!?!" I demanded

"Would you like to take a seat?" Lady Tsunade offered calmly. I took a seat and took a deep breath in and out. When I had calmed down I started to ask the questions that had been a mystery to me for my whole life.

"Who am I? Why am I like this? And am I Royal?"

"Kosabana I'm about to tell you all about your life, but you must promise not to say anything while I tell the story." Lady Tsunade said calmly.

"Ok" I cant believe she knows who I am and I don't.

"Well you are Royal; you are the last descendant of a royal clan that use to rule all the lands. But everyone didn't like this system so there was a rebellion. They killed most of the clan but some got away, they hid away for years and now you're the last of them. The clan had special abilities such as being able to control elements to a limit through their mind as well as only aging 1 year every 5 years."

"So I'm not a freak?"

"No" So I'm not a freak it's my special clan power, and it explains everything. I mean all the people who came after me and called me Royal. They all knew about my family, but I wonder why my parents never told me or left any clue to help me understand.

"But my parents never told me"

"They wouldn't because people to this day still despise people of your clan, so if you accidentally let it slip on who you are they could all be killed."

"Is there anyway I can get rid of my abilities?" I didn't want them; I wanted to be normal and to age properly so that I could be with Gaara.

"Why would you want to get rid of them, they are a gift"

"I have my reasons and it's my choice if I want to live with them or not"

"Very well, you will have to take this potion and go far away from the leaf village and drink it." She said as she handed over a small clay vile. I quickly snatched it up and stood up. But just as I was about to run out the door Lady Tsunade grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked her into the eye

"I'm sure" With that she let go of my hand and I ran, I ran past people who yelled at me in the streets but I didn't care. I was going to be normal again; I started to cry with joy. Soon I was in the forest, just a little bit more and I'll be fine. I finally came to a place where there was a clearing; it had rocks around the edges and soft green grass everywhere. I walked into the middle of the clearing and stopped to look down at the clay vile in my hands. I popped off the cork blocking the lid, and out came a horrible smell of rotten food; including rotten eggs. Inside the vile was a gooey orange-brown liquid. It looked disgusting but I slowly lifted it to my lip when I heard someone yell.

"NOOOOO DON'T!!!" Gaara yelled as he ran into the clearing, he was puffing and breathing really hard as if he had sprinted all the way out here. But how could he tell me what I can and can't do. I have suffered for so long and now just as I was about to end it he says I can't. How dare he!

"Why shouldn't I. I have suffered for so long and now I have a chance to be normal, you wouldn't understand." I slowly went to lift it to my lips again when he interrupted…again.

"You're wrong I do understand, I have been hated all my life and have suffered as much as you, but I never gave up and took the easy way out. I suck by my powers because they make me who I am. They are a part of me and they make me original and one of a kind. Don't give up on them just yet. They are a part of you and your family. When you drink that potion you become part of the crowd and you no longer stand out. You will snuff out your family's gift to you." He said in a calm voice

He words echoed in my head. I could only stand there shocked; I saw the hurt of his past on his face. I dropped the vile and it smashed on the ground making the potion to ooze everywhere. I slowly lowered myself to the ground and started to sob. To think that I would be giving up who I am, why am I so stupid? I guess I was so blinded by my horrible past that it blinded me from what is good and happy about my gifts and my originality. If Gaara wasn't there I would become a normal dull person. Gaara seeing that I was crying ran over to me and put his arms around me. I felt so safe in his strong arms.

"It's alright" He cooed trying to calm me down

"How can it be alright, we can never be together because of my gifts" I whispered

"We will work our way around it you just have to be positive" he assured me. And I hope we find away. I looked up into his eyes; he slowly got closer and closer to my face making me nervous. He could see in on my face and he smile and whispered

"I will always love you" And soon his mouth was on mine, I was filled with a warm feeling. There was nothing else that mattered anymore it was just me and Gaara. When he stopped opened my eyes and he was smiling. I was truly happy.

"And they lived happily ever after" said a mysterious voice from the shadows. Gaara went stiff all over and started trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Show yourself!" He yelled sounding angry.

"Ok, ok no need to get angry" And out from the shadows stepped a tall thin man with long black hair but what made me fear him was that his eyes were yellow with small slits for pupils.

"Oruchimaru" Growled Gaara.


End file.
